Ángeles, Demonios, ¿Y algo más?
by Yui-y-Suki
Summary: En el Multiverso existen cinco seres que tienen poder absoluto que lo gobiernan, aunque tres de ellos no tenga ni el mas mínimo sentido de responsabilidad, ellos necesitaran ayuda para llevar acabo una guerra que seguro no ganaran si no reciben ayuda, y sobre todo de si no tienen a su pieza clave
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Gravity Falls ni de Shaman King no nos pertenecen sino a sus respectivos autores (Alex Hirsch, Disney y Hiroyuki Takei respectivamente) ,

bueno esta es historia que publicamos juntas esperamos que les guste, tendrá como centro ala serie de Gravity Falls, pero incluiremos otras como Shama King (serie ecundaria) y mensionaremos muchas otros animes y cartoons durante todo la historia

en letras cursivas y paréntesis estarán los comentarios de Yui Asakura (nombre de avatar), y en paréntesis y letra normal estarán los de Suki-shaman (igual nombre de avatar

sin mas que decir

a por cierto :3# es nuestra separación hecha por nosotras aun por accidente no es ninguna censura. ( _nya :3_ )

a leer se a dicho!

 **:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#**

Era hace una vez ( _nah no es cierto pero se nos ocurre otra frase para empeza_ r) un grupo de jóvenes que se encontraban en lo que pericia un gran palacio con 5 hermosos tronos, cada uno hecho de un material diferente. En cado una estaban sentados los cinco seres más poderosos de todo el multiverso. Lucy, quien era la líder sentada en la silla del medio una joven que aparentaba tener 18 años ( _gracias_ , sabes que es cierto) pelo morado hasta los hombros virado para el lado derecho sin cubrirle sus ojos los cuales era de un color rojo carmesí en el cuello colgaba un collar en forma de un corazón que en el centro tena una calavera de color negro, su vestimenta consistía: en un vestido negro de mangas largas con diferentes diseños, con una falda muy corta, debajo de esta tenía una licra negra junto con unas botas de caña alta de estilo militar. A su izquierda estaba Asanoha, tenía el cabellos muy largo castaño oscuro (Shaman King para aclaraciones: Hao) tenía la misma edad que Lucy, llevaba una camisa blanca una chompa de cuero negra abierta, una capa con cuello largo del mismo color un pantalón y zapatos negros, lleva unos artes circulares que en el centro tenía una estrella. A la derecha de Lucy estaba Nadezhna o más conocida como Nadia, al igual que los dos anteriores aparentaba tener 18 años tenía el cabello de un escarlata oscuro con una franja de un rojo brillante en la parte de la nuca, tenía una quimono azul oscuro, con una faja de color morada, lleva uno anillo de plata de color plateado con un pequeños cuarzo que formaban una espiral como centro, llevaba un parche en el ojo derecho el ojo que se le veía era plomo. A los dos costados estaban dos gemelos que aparentaban unos 25 años, vestían un traje negro simple, para diferencialos el uno llevaba lentes cuadros (Sebastián) y el otro medio circulares (Charls). Todos tenían cadenas que parecían apresarlos

-esto es aburrido- se quejo la soberana de todo

-deja de quejarte- dijo Asanoha - esto es mejor que estar discutiendo con Lucifer, ya sabes lo desesperante que puede llegar a ser

-yo opino que peor es estar con Miguel Ángel, y su charlas del bien y el mal- opino Nadia

-ustedes que opinaba- pregunto Lucy a los gemelos

-creo que es algo a lo que no debemos responder- dijo Charls

-¿por qué?-preguntaron los tres menores al mismo tiempo

-ahí viene- dijo Sebastián

De pronto escucho un gran estruendo y poco después cayó la puerta, dejando a ver a muy molesto ángel

-¡oye que te pasa!- grito Nadia- ¿no sabes que hay que tocar antes de entrar?

-se que así lo haga ustedes fingirían que no están, esto es más rápido

-como se ¿Qué quieres Miguel?- dijo Lucy con aburrimiento volviendo a repara la puerta con un chasquido de sus dedos

\- hay un demonio destruyendo una dimensión a diestra y siniestra, y ustedes no hacen nada- grito exasperado el pobre ángel

De ponto se volvió a escuchar un estruendo como el anterior, solo que esta vez a pareció un demonio, o más bien el rey de los demonios

-Bill fallo en la misión que se le dio- dijo Lucifer sin percatarse de la presencia del ángel

-oye acaba de arreglar esa puerta- se quejo Lucy restándole importancia al asunto

-¿ustedes sabían de ese demonio?- pregunto Miguel algo irritado

-claro, pero sabíamos que no lo lograría-

-QUE- grito muy enojado Lucifer- entonces lo enviaron en vano-

-qué rayos les pasa- dijo molesto Miguel

-no es mi mente para decírtelo.- dijo Asanoha y acto seguido hizo desaparecer al ángel

-genial con lo mucho que nos costó mantener alejado a los ángeles de esto- suspiro con pesadez Lucy

-¿quién fue el que lo detuvo?- pregunto Nadia

-es un viejo amigo tuyo- respondió viendo con maldad a Lucy

-NO ES MI AMIGO-grito la chica enoja sabiendo a quien se refería- vete de mi vista- le hizo desaparecer

-tenemos un problema- dijo Asanoha mientras sus acompañantes le veían con cierta intriga, después Asanoha simplemente les envió una imagen atreves de su mente- parece que tu amiga Aries está planeando algo

-porque dicen que son mis amigos- se exaspero- son todos mis enemigos-

-ah, genial-dijo Nadia ignorando el grito de Lucy- que dices Lucy ¿le pedirás ayuda a Fordsi?-

-no digas su nombre y no, no le pediré ayuda, tengo otra persona en mente-dijo Lucy

-vamos-dijo Asanoha en el momento en el que los tres desaparecieron

-espero que no se metan en problemas-dijo Charls

-ya sabes cómo son- resoplo Sebastián

:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#

Universo: Gravity Falls

Fecha: 31 de agosto del 2012

Línea de tiempo: VBPFYD-13 01500 horas (3 de la tarde jeje)

-feliz cumpleaños- gritaron todas la personas que se encontraban en la cabaña del misterio

Hoy era el último día del verano y se estaba realizando la fiesta de cumpleaños de Dipper y Mabel Pines. Todos festejaban con mucha alegría y entusiasmo.

Mientras tanto en un claro del bosque…

-bien ahora tenemos que idear un plan- dijo Nadia

-primero hay que cambiarnos- dijo Lucy

Los tres fueron cubiertos por una neblina negra. Apareciendo en su lugar tres chicos castaños (13 años Lucy, 14 Nadia, 15 Asanoha) Lucy tenía cogida una trenza sobre su hombro, el mismo collar debajo de una camisa, a juego con un chaleco, una licra y convers en tonos morados. Nadia tenía su pelo hacia tras que era mucho más largo que el de Lucy, también en una trenza, lleva un camiseta negra que tenía en el pecho una jazmín, un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro y zapatillas descoloridas grisáceas. Asanoha llevaba una comiza blanca, pantalón azul casi negro y zapatos.

-listo, cual es el plan- pregunto Nadia

-este- dijo Lucy mientras le golpeaba en la cabeza con un tronco dejándola inconsciente

-¡¿qué rayos?!-se sorprendió Asanoha

-tú solo sígueme la corriente-dijo la chica, arrastrando a su ahora hermana- sabes que mejor cárgala tu- la dejo en el suelo- yo me adelanto-dijo desapareciendo del lugar

-espera- grito Asanoha, también desapareciendo junto con Nadia

:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#

Todos en la cabaña estaban festejando tranquilamente, solo que ahora también lo hacían por el nuevo señor misterio.

-¡Ayuda- escucharon un grito proveniente el bosque interrumpiendo su tranquilo ambiente- Por favor que alguien nos ayude!

-que sucede- grito Ford acechándose a donde provenía el ruido, junto con los demás personas

-tsk-dio una joven mientras en su regazo estaba una chica inconsciente, a su lado estaba un chico recargado en un árbol

-que les sucedió- pregunto acercándose Ford

-no lo sé- dijo la chica con ojos llorosos mientras pensaba- "aléjate de mi, en serio no puedo creer que haga esto, el solo respirar el mismo aire que él me repugna"

-debemos llevarla a dentro- dijo Ford- solo es un desmayo lo mejor será que descansé (desde cuando Ford no sospecha de cada cosa que se mueve _literalmente)_

-todavía tenemos tiempo-dijo Mabel sonriendo

-gracias -dijo la chica acercándose a ella cogiendo sus manos con gratitud

Después de dos horas la chica despertó algo mareado y perdida

-que me paso- se dijo a si mismo entre abriendo los ojos

-hermana, estas bien- grito abrazándola

-pero tu….

Le lanzo una mirada de "cállate o muere"- hi-mit su- dijo con una sonrisa

-te encuentras bien- pregunto Mabel

-sí, gracias por ayudarme- sonrió- que les parece si mañana les invitamos a comer en nuestra casa, en forma de agradecimiento

-lo sentimos pero debemos irnos- dijo Dipper quien veía todo des de la puerta con dos maletas llenas de equipaje- el bus llegara pronto

-niños- entro en la habitación Stan- sus padres llamaron dijeron que las clases están cancelados en California, dijeron que pueden quedarse aquí hasta mañana

-en serio- dijo Mabel con los ojos brillándole (como hace eso) su tío asintió- genial

-entonces que les parece si les venimos a ver a las 10 am para invitarlos a almorzar

Dipper y Mabel regresaron a ver a su tío el cual desconfió por un momento- ¿Cómo dijeron que se llamaba?

Los tres pensaron-"no podemos dejar que sepan quién somos realmente"

-mi nombre es Hao Asakura, tengo 15 años, estas son mis hermanos menores-dijo Asanoha

-Suki, tengo 14 años- dijo Nadia

-Yui, 13 años- dijo Lucy

-bien niños podrán ir- les llamare cuando este la comida

-genial-grito - por cierto mi nombre es Mabel Pines y este es mi hermano gemelo Dipper y acabamos de cumplir 13 años

-nos vemos mañana- se despidieron los tres saliendo de la cabaña

-se ven muy agradable-dijo Mabel a su gemelo mientras los veían irse

\- no lo sé Mab, no te parece raro-dijo Dipper

-deja tu paranoia un momento, será divertido hacer nuevos amigos

:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#

Mientras tanto en el mismo claro en el bosque

-ahora como crearemos una cabaña en tan poco tiempo-dijo Nadia

-listo, ahí está- dijo Lucy apuntando a su frente- recuerda tenemos poder absoluto, mañana tendremos que entrar en la mente de Stan para poder rescatarlo

-pero no podemos hacerlo, no creo que le agrade mucho volver a vernos-dijo Nadia

-creo que necesitaremos ayuda- dijo Lucy- iremos a ver a un viejo amigo…

Continuara...

: **3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#**

 _Suspenso.._.

Bill: no es justo, yo no tengo protagonismo en este capitulo, y todas las chicas saben que quieren verme- sonríe de forma seductora

Suki: sal de aquí- dijo mirándolo con desprecio- por cierto esta historia esta dedica a nuestras autoras favoritas Criztal98 y Saory Namino Cipher, en serio nos encanta sus historias n-n

Yui: y esperamos la actualización, y no te preocupes Bill pronto sucederán cosas muy interesantes ejem BillxDipp

hasta un nuevo capitulo

bye bye nyan :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Gravity Falls ni de Shaman King no nos pertenecen sino a sus respectivos autores (Alex Hirsch, Disney y Hiroyuki Takei respectivamente) ,

bueno esta es historia que publicamos juntas esperamos que les guste, tendrá como centro ala serie de Gravity Falls, pero incluiremos otras como Shama King (serie secundaria) y mencionaremos muchas otros animes y cartoons durante todo la historia

Recuerden:

en letras cursivas y paréntesis estarán los comentarios de Yui y en parentesis y letra normal estarán los de Suki

:3# es nuestra separación hecha por nosotras aun por accidente no es ninguna censura ya que esta esta dicha como "un momento por favor" o "dificultades técnicas"

a leer se a dicho!

 **:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#**

 **Rescate de Bill (parte 1)**

-Iremos a ver a un viejo amigo…- Lucy le dio la espalda a sus amigos, mientras una sonrisa macabra se formo en su rostro

-te refieres a...-dijo Asanoha con una mano en su mentón

-si exactamente- se dio la vuelta sin dejar de lado su extraña sonrisa

-espera de quien hablamos- interrumpió Nadia algo confundida

Asanoha y Lucy se golpearon las frentes con la palma de sus manos.

-solo digamos que es un buen amigo de ambas-dijo Asanoha mientras se cruzaba de brazos, y también formaba una sonrisa en sus labios

-ya lo verá- Lucy amplio su sonrisa sus ojos parecieron brillar por breves instantes

-bueno, ¿vamos?- pregunto Hao a la vez que abría un portal entre dimensiones

-de hecho- Lucy simplemente tronos sus dedos- ya estamos aquí

-¿eh?

Aparecieron en una habitación considerablemente grande, las paredes eran de madera de caoba negra. Tenía una única ventana que no media más de un metro, cuyas cortinas azul oscuro estaban cerradas; al lado contrario a esta estaba una cama de dos plazas de cedro a juego con las paredes con las cobijas azules; un candelabro de mediano tamaño con cristales con formas de triangulo, cuadrados y círculos.

Universo: Revers Falls

Fecha: 31 de agosto del 2012

Línea de tiempo: WEPDYMG-04 01100 horas (11 de la mañana)

Los tres tenían la mirada fija en la pared, que fue lo primero que tenían en frente al entrar en eses nuevo lugar. se dieron la vuelta para poder ubicarse mejor y saber donde estaban pero se encontraron con…

-qué rayos-se sorprendió de su presencia Dipper Gleeful

-yo.. etto- Lucy estaba nerviosa alguno muy poco común en ella, Nadia se hallaba tirada en el suelo por una hemorragia nasal y Asanoha tenía la mirada puesta en el candelabro y un nudo en su garganta.

Narra Dipper Gleeful

No puedo creer que Will se vea tan jodidamente adorable, con su rostro sonrojado, apegado al espaldar de la cama jadeando y gimiendo desesperadamente pero en un tono bajo, que solo yo puedo escuchar.

Narrador Omnisciente

Antes de que los tres entes aparecieran Gleeful estaba en un momento íntimo con su novio Will, besándolo y acariciándolo, dando leves mordida en su cuello de vez en cuando.

-yo….

-¡¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?!- grito con un leve rubor en sus mejilla mientras se separaba de su peli celeste.

-así saludas a tu amiga del alma, eres un desconsiderado- dijo Lucy haciéndose la ofendía, con el brazo derecho doblado su mano en el mentón, mientras con el izquierdo sujetaba su codo contrario

Gleeful sonrió a medias, le agradaba lo presuntuosa que era su amiga. Pero este no era un BUEN MOMENTO para que estuviera AHÍ.

-…..supongo que ¿hola?- dijo con sarcasmo mientras se vestía rápidamente con sus poderes mágicos- ¿Qué quieres Lucy?- se acerco a donde estaban los tres jóvenes con su típica mirada fría disimulando su ligera felicidad.

-solo pasábamos de visita-dijo Hao acercándose para ofrecerle su mano a forma de saludo

\- que acaso ahora se necesita un motivo para visitar a tus amigos- dijo Lucy también acercándose a su mejor amigo

Mientras los tres conversaban, Will estaba en un estado de shok, como era posible que su mejor amiga lo haya visitado en un momento ASI, el solo ver a la chica peli-morado le basto para recordar que a ella le encantaba ir a verlos en momentos como "ese", siempre aparecía cuando se estaban besando, o abrazando o dándose caricia a punto de alcanzar su paraíso personal. Sacudió su cabeza para no pensar en eso, y sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían aun más.

-necesito a Will- la voz de la causante de esto, le hizo darse cuenta que aun seguían ahí

-nada que lo necesitas, ME LO LLEVARE Y NO LO DEVOLVERE A ESTA DIMENSION JAMAS-se encolerizó Nadia, mientras se dirigía a su mejor amigo con dos maletas-NOS VAMOS AHORA-

-¡Nadia!- le regaño Asanoha al ver lo asustado que estaba el pobre demonio- primero deja que se recupere de la impresión que le causamos-

-¡no!¡Will nos vamos!- se negaba a escuchar a nadie- el hecho de que tu hermano este atrapado y sin poderes en el escape mental no significa que puedas hacer este tipo de cosas, así que nos vamos

-s-sssiii-el demonio volvió a su forma original y se coloco detrás de su amiga, sabía que estaba molesta y por el momento era mejor dejar que se tranquilicé.

-agrr- gruño Gleeful- oye no te lo puedes llevar, acaso lo olvida, Will hizo un trato conmigo, conoces la regla

-las reglas se hicieron para romperse- le contradijo Nadia mientras ambos se mandaban miradas asesinas.

-ejem, nos dan un momento- pregunto o más bien ordeno Lucy regresando a ver a sus amigos y al demonio

-pero- los tres iban a iniciar sus reclamos

-ahora- les dio una mirada que no aceptaba un comentario más

-si señora- respondieron Asanoha y Nadia con voz de cansancio y Will con cierto miedo.

Los tres salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos

-entonces-dijo más tranquilo Dipper sentándose en su cama- ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-bueno, necesito a Will- inició Lucy también sentándose con los brazos cruzados

-¿para?- pregunto con una mirada desconfiada muy propia de él

-recuerdas a Bill- lo miro de reojo

-cómo no recordarlo, odio a ese idiota, ¿por qué la pregunta?

-bueno…- empezó a jugar con sus manos

-Lucy-el tono de voz que uso exigía una respuesta

-tenemos que sacarlo de la mente de un tipo en otra dimensión, ya que el muy idiota fue derrotado y para salvarlo necesitamos la ayuda de Will

-QUE, estas demente si piensas que te dejare llevártelo solo para eso

-sabes que lo haríamos nosotros mismos, pero él nos odia tanto como tú a él, ya sabes por los problemas que tuvimos en el pasado- fijo su vista en las cortinas

-recuerdo bien eso-murmuró

-por favor te daré todo lo que quieras pero necesitamos a Will- sabia que convencer a su amigo sería difícil pero tenía que intentarlo

-en ese caso…

Un momento después

-No, todo menos eso

-lo acabas de prometer, sabes que no puedes romper una promesa

-ahg, está bien- cedió a pesar de que no le gustaba la idea.

-entonces vamos-

-como te odio- dijo acercándose a este y viendo inquisitoriamente

-sabes que me amas-este le siguió el juego acercándose mas-

-Jaja, no has cambiado nada, bueno vamos-se paro y ofreció su mano al humano

-tu tampoco- sonrió Aceptando su ayuda ya que el estar con su amiga le hacía sentir tranquilo, algo que solo lograba estando cerca de Will

Se estiraron un poco, intercambiaron un par de comentarios amistosos (extrañaba ese orgullo presente en tu persona (Lucy) y yo ese tono sarcástico de tu voz (Dipper)) y salieron a buscar a los demás

Bajaron a la sala donde encontraron a: Nadia, Asanoha y Mabel Gleeful jugando cartas los tres sentados alrededor de una mesa, con un vaso de ¿jugo?

-está la gano yo- sonrió con arrogancia Mabel mientras ponía una carta sobre la mesa

-ja eso está por verse- dijo Asanoha- voy con todo _Poker de ochos_

-creí que lo harías mejor- Mabel dejo sus cartas en la mesa y se inclinó hacia tras- _escalera de color_

-vaya, no creí que fueran tan buenos-ambos regresaron a ver a Nadia- pero no lo suficiente _escalera real de color_ -

-que como es posible- grito Asanoha

-esto es una estafa- dijo Mabel mientras se iba de la habitación

-se puede saber que hace- pregunto Lucy viendo como sus amigos recogían todo

-solo un pequeño juego con premio- respondió Nadia con inocencia

-¿premio?-pregunto Gleeful regresando la mirada a la derecha donde estaba Will con un cartel que decía "premio del 1 ° lugar"

-ayuda- susurro Will sin moverse de su asiento

-olvídenlos, vamos debemos darnos prisa- dijo Lucy abriendo un portal

-no es más rápido solo teletransportarnos- dijo Dipper viendo de reojo a su amiga

-no quiero volver a terminar interrumpiendo "algo"- respondió esta a la vez que cruzaba de brazos

Cuando su amigo se disponía a seguirla, una voz lo detuvo

-¡que tú también vas!-Nadia se interpuso en el camino Dipper

-dejen de jugar y dense prisa- Lucy asomo su cabeza por el portal

Gleeful le saco la lengua a Nadia como símbolo de victoria antes de cruza también, haciendo que esta se colerizara más, Nadia lo siguió a través del portal seguida de Asanoha y Will.

Cuando cruzaron el portal estaban en su casa.

-porque lo dejaste venir- dijo entre dientes Nadia a Lucy muy molesta, mientras la sacudía con ambas manos

-si no venia el no venia Will- se soltó Lucy mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-ash igual me lo quedare-frunció el seño

-No lo harás-dijo Gleeful de forma amenazante

-no puedes mandarme- le saco la lengua la chica

-si puedo- este le devolvió el gesto

-Lucy- regresaron ambos regresando a verla exigiendo una respuesta

-etto…. ya llegamos- esta salió corriendo en dirección de la cabaña

:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:

En la cabaña del misterio, más precisamente en el sótano al cual se llegaba solo por la compuerta secreta.

-tío Ford, estás seguro de esto-dijo Dipper cogiendo su gorra

-Dipper, ellos no me dan bueno espina, por eso debes vigilar todo lo que hagan, no sé porque pero su presencia me recuerda a Cipher

-pero parecías muy cómodo ayer por la tarde

-no me creas despistado, estaba midiendo su energía vital-saco de su chaqueta un aparato con forma rectangular- es para poder saber si una persona esta poseía o en su defecto es un demonio o alguna criatura sobrenatural-se lo ofreció para que lo inspeccionara

-entonces crees que ello tengan relación con Bill-pregunto Dipper cogiendo el aparato y empezando a ver cómo usarlo

-así es, las lecturas que obtuve no fueron normales; mientras tu haces eso yo vigilare a Stan- ambos salieron del sótano a la tienda de obsequios

-que hacen cerebritos- pregunto Mabel al ver como ambos cerraban la compuerta, regreso su vista a su hermano y frunció el seño- no me digan que otra vez están con sus paranoias, ellos son chicos normales, al menos más normales que nosotros- se rasco la cabeza pensando

-Mabel nada en Gravity Falls es normal- dijo su hermano- y si no tienen nada que ocultar pues lo veremos ¿no?

 _Toc toc_

-yo voy- salió corriendo Mabel hacia la puerta y sonriendo de oreja a oreja al ver quien era-hola, creí que vendrían más tarde

-hola Mabel, bueno lo que pasa es que deje mis lentes aquí ayer- sonrió Lucy algo nerviosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-traías lentes-pregunto Mabel intentando recordarlo

-si lo que pasa es que con el problema que tuvimos creo que se me olvidaron, puedo pasar a ver-pregunto con un tono algo amable

-claro- Mabel se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar pero antes recordó- pero estas segura…

-lamento la tardanza- salió de entre los arboles un chico de cabello celeste, ojos azules, vistiendo una camisa blanca con un chaleco negro y pantalones de casimir del mismo color, alzo la vista topándose con ambas chicas lo cual lo puso algo nervioso

-vaya creí que tardarías mas, porque no te presentas-dijo Lucy

\- bu-buenas ta-tardes señorita mi nombre es Will soy amigo de Yui, Suki y Hao, ¿Mabel cierto?- extendió su mano a modo de saludo la cual Mabel estrecho con ánimos

-es un gusto Will, eres muy tierno-dijo apretándole los cachetes

-bueno, nos dejas pasar a buscar mis lentes-pregunto Lucy empezando a desesperarse

-claro-soltó a Will y le permitió el paso sin notar que Lucy miraba todo como examinando y grabándose todo lo que había a su alrededor

-Mabel quien era-pregunto Dipper cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse

-son nuestros amigos- Mabel se fue donde el pero antes les dijo- deben estar en la sala vuelvo en un momento-

:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#

-no puedo creer que nos dejaran aquí- intentaba zafarse Nadia- maldito sea el pelo de unicornio

-deja de moverte- se quejo Dipper Gleeful- todo es tu culpa

-te golpearía si pudiera

Ambos estaban atados en un sillón de su casa del bosque. Lucy los había dejado ahí al cuidado de Asanoha para que no interrumpieran su misión

-entiendo que Lucy no quiera que los Pines te vean pero ¿Por qué me dejo a mi también aquí?!- grito

-porque luego intentarías escaparte con Will- respondió Asanoha quien estaba sentado alejado de ambos mientras escuchaba música- y porque ambos se la pasaban peleando

Flash back

-etto…. ya llegamos- esta salió corriendo en dirección de la cabaña

-espéranos-gritaron Nadia y Gleeful a la vez que bloqueaban el camino

-casi lo olvido, ustedes dos no irán y Asanoha te quedaras a vigilarlos

-que yo no me quedare con este idiota-dijo Nadia empujado a Gleeful a lo que a ambos les cogió una corriente eléctrica dejándoles en el suelo-

-ya que ustedes dos no planean llevarse bien, pues tocara hacerlo por las malas- dijo Lucy mientras los veía recuperarse- cada vez que alguno intente golpear, empujar o siquiera tocar al otro una corriente eléctrica les hará detenerse- hablo mientras ambos le veían con cara de pocos amigos

-eso ya lo veremos- dijeron ambos lanzando un ataque con sus poderes pero terminaron peor que la vez anterior

-Asanoha, átalos a los sillones hay pelo de unicornio en la casa así no se harán daños yo iré con Will a recuperar al idiota de su hermano

-porque ninguno quiere a Bill- suspiro Will

-porque es un inútil, como se le ocurre a ver fallado- dijo Lucy con el seño fruncido- pero no importa, Will necesito que te transformes en humano, yo me adelantare a la cabaña del misterio

Fin Flash Back

-al menos de esta forma ninguno de los dos ha terminado inconsciente hasta que Lucy y Will regresen- dijo Asanoha viendo como otra vez intentaban liberarse

-si no estuviera en mi forma humana esto no funcionaria- grito Nadia

-el hecho de que no tenga mi amuleto ahora no signifique que pueden hacer esto

-vamos cálmense, pronto volverán- Asanoha soltó un suspiro al escuchar como ambos le insultaban por tenerlos así- espero que a ellos les vaya mejor

:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#

Lucy y Will habían pasado por algunas habitaciones buscando a Stan pero no lo encontraron, al final decidieron ir a la sala como les recomendó Mabel

-que haces aquí, no te parece temprano- pregunto Stan viendo televisión- y ¿quién es él?

-Mi nombre es Will, soy amigo de Yui- no pudo evitar temblar pues le recordaba a el Stan de Revers Falls que siempre lo golpeaba

-solo veníamos a buscar mis lentes- respondió Yui

-no recuerdo que los trajeras ayer- Stan empezaba a sospechar

-si los tenia, por cierto tienes algo en la frente- dijo poniendo su mano en esta a la vez que Stan entraba en un sueño profundo- bien Will es nuestra oportunidad yo vigilare que no venga nadie

Will volvió a su forma original, hizo un par de conjuros para dejar su forma física y entrar en la mente de Stan, no era como su hermano que podía hacerlo así como así el necesitaba cierta preparación aunque su ventaja es que no tenía que hacer un trato antes de poder poseer a una persona

-vaya este lugar da miedo- dijo Will mientras caminaba por un bosque en blanco y negro que parecía sacado de un cuento de terror, los arboles parecían estar inclinados- me pregunto dónde puede estar ¡Bill! ¡Bill donde estas!-lo llamaba mientras seguía su camino

Se topo con la cabaña del misterio solo que en colores grisáceos y sin el letrero, trago en seco antes de entrar.

-Bill estas aquí- se asomo por la puerta pero en cuanto puso un pie dentro de esta la puerta se cerró dejándolo completamente atrapado- tranquilo-

Siguió avanzando por los incontables pasillos abriendo todas las puerta que encontraba: en una estaba Stan traficando perritos, en otra diciendo "sabes demaciado" a un llama mientras sujetaba una cadena, en fin llegoa una habitación cerrada que decía _Verano_ , sonrió para sí mismo estaba más que seguro que ahí estaría su hermano, entro en ella encontrándose con un millón de puertas, pero le pareció extraña que en esta hubiera un tapete, algo que no vio en ningún otro lugar, al levantarlo se encontró con una especie de ventana de madera antigua en el suelo que estaba muy desgastada al abrirla de ella salió un demonio triangula de color amarrillo.

-por fin, ese lugar es horrible- dijo este ser para sí mismo

-Bill- grito Will abrazando a su hermanó

-Will, que alegría me da verte, no tienes idea de lo horrible que es este lugar- no dejaba de abraza a su hermano comenzando a asfixiarlo- ¿viniste a sacare de ese lugar cierto?

-s-s..si .p-e-per-pero- intentaba decir

\- bien y cuál es tu plan-se sentó en el aire a la vez que lo soltaba

-pues tengo esto- saco una esfera plateada- con esto te podre guardar en mi mente hasta encontrar tu cuerpo original- abrió la esfera la cual absorbió a Bill- je al fin podre ser un entrenador pokemón.

-¿Will me escuchas?- escucho una voz como si estuviera hablando por unos parlantes haciendo eco en ese lugar, pero que solo el podía escuchar

-¿Lucy?- pregunto

-sí, lo encontraste

-ya lo tengo- respondió mientras guardaba la esfera

-excelente, parece que alguien viene, date prisa y sal de ese lugar- termino su comunicación

Para Will encontrar la salida fue pan comido, salió del lugar y volvió a su cuerpo físico, rápidamente se transformo de nuevo en humano.

:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#

Lucy había salido al pasillo tras cortar su comunicación con Will, ya tenía a Bill, por lo que su misión estaba completa

-Yui- se giro a ver a Mabel y Dipper quienes lo veían con extrañeza y desconfianza

-hola- saludo

-creí que estabas buscando tus lentes- dijo Mabel viéndola fijamente

-sip pero no los encontraba Will sigue buscándolos, ya que… quería ir al baño,- dijo esta con normalidad para no levantar sospechas

-pues el baño queda así allá- señalo Mabel- nosotros ayudaremos a tu amigo a encontrar tus lentes- y sin más entraron a la habitación.

Yui los seguía con la mirada esperando un grito pero no escucho nada, se asomo para que no la vean y vio a Will en su forma humano buscando sus lentas de tras el sillón, respiro tranquila y se dirigió al baños necesitaba ver cómo estaban las cosas con Nadia y Dipper.

-Asanoha como están las cosas- pregunto cerrando la puerta con llave a la vez que hacía a parecer la imagen de su amigo en el espejo

-pues míralo tu misma- señalo a ambos jóvenes que luchaban por liberarse y como las cuerdas empezaban a ceder

-necesito que vayan al bosque a buscar la estatua de Bill

-de acuerdo- respondió este- estás segura de que ellos deban ir

-déjame hablar con ellos- Asanoha apunto hacia ambos a lo que le regresaron a ver al espejo que sostenía- muchachos quieren ir a ver el cuerpo del idiota que mas odian y al que si pueden golpear- dijo con una sonrisa

Ambos se regresaron a ver pensando en alguien así y solo había un ser con esas características- ¡BILL!

-exacto, Will llevara la esfera al lugar y ustedes se encargaran de unirlo con su cuerpo, si llegan antes pueden hacerle lo que quieran-Lucy sabia que ambos no rechazarían esa oferta- claro siempre y cuando no lo "maten" por mi está bien.

Ambos cruzaron miradas cómplices- bien, pero ya desátanos

-Asanoha- dijo Lucy y este cogió unas tijeras y cortó las cuerdas- bien muchachos que se diviertan-sonrió macabramente mientras Gleeful cogía su amuleto y Nadia volvía a su forma original.

Ambos no perdieron tiempo en correr hacia al bosque, no podían teletrasportarse por que de segura terminarían chocando y eso no era nada bueno para ninguno.

-vigílalos- dijo Lucy a su amigos antes de que la comunicación por el espejo terminara

 **:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#**

 **Notas Finales:**

Bill: a ustedes is que les gusta a esperar a las chicas, a puesto a que todas ya esperan que aparesca

Dipper: ya cállate

Suki: saliste, un momento pero saliste eso es lo que cuenta

Yui: ademas hubo un poco de Ciphercest ;)

Suki: etto bueno, ya saldras en el próximo capitulo, aunque no sera muy bueno para ti

Yui: Nya

Suki y Yui: gracias por leer nos leemos en el próximo capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Gravity Falls ni de Shaman King no nos pertenecen sino a sus respectivos autores (Alex Hirsch, Disney y Hiroyuki Takei respectivamente) ,

Como ya hemos mensionado el centro de este fic es la serie de Gravity Falls, pero incluiremos otras como Shama King (serie secundaria) y mencionaremos muchas otros animes y cartoons durante todo la historia

:3# es nuestra separación hecha por nosotras aun por accidente no es ninguna censura ya que esta esta dicha como "un momento por favor" o "dificultades técnicas"

 **:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#**

 **Rescate de Bill (parte 2)**

Asanoha soltó un suspiro. Salió de de la casa y empezó a seguir el rastro que habían dejado sus amigos, cosa que le resto fácil ya que los arboles estaban destruidos o prendidos en llamas, mientras caminaba iba volviendo todo a la normalidad ya que no necesitaban algún humano entrometido que viniera a molestar. Llegó después de caminar por el bosque a un claro sin mucha vegetación.

-por fin los encuentro-dijo viendo como ambos estaban sentados cerca de una estatua de piedra triangulas- ¿Qué el paso?- se extraño de que ambos estuvieran tan tranquilos

Ambos intercambiaron miradas de reojo, con los brazos cruzados- nada respondieron al mismo tiempo que cerraban los ojos como pensando.

-seguros- insistió, ya que le parecía muy sospechoso

-si

Asanoha solo se quedo mirándoles intentado descifrar que es lo que paso para que se calmaran ya que hace unos minutos solo querían acabar con el demonio

-con que…- dijo para romper la tensión- este es el famoso Bill Cipher, el demonio e los sueño- se acerco a donde estaba la estatua hincándose para verlo mejor

:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#

Después de colgar la comunicación, Lucy volvió a la sala con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-"base 1: terminada"-pensó mientras caminaba

-Lucy los encontré- dijo Will pasándole los lentes

-¿Lucy?-preguntaron Dipper y Mabel extrañados

-es mi segundo nombre- se puso los lentes mientras le daba un mirada asesina a Will el cual empezó a temblar- gracias Will será mejor que vayas a recibir a tu hermano, yo llevare a los chicos a casa

-claro Yui, nos vemos en la cabaña- Will se despido con la mano de los chicos y salió de la cabaña.

Se adentro en el bosque mientras su cuerpo seguía temblando, Lucy lo mataría por llamar así frente a eso niños.

-espero que se le pase pronto-murmurro cambiando a su forma original

Rastreo la energía de su amiga y novio para saber donde estaban, pero se extraño al sentir una gran cantidad de poder el cual desapareció de repente. Se teletrasportó de donde provenía lo más rápido que pudo.

-Hasta que al fin llegas- le dijo Asanoha- chicos Will está aquí

Ambos se separaron de la estatua de Bill escondiéndola con sus cuerpos y poniendo sus manos en sus espaldas

-creíamos que tardaría más-dijo Nadia algo nerviosa mientras cambiaba a su forma humana

-sucedió algo malo-pregunto Will con inocencia intentando ver lo que su novio y amiga escondían

-¿pero Asanoha estaba algo irritado de su "juego", así que aprovechando que Gleeful y Nadia están distraídos con sus poderes los hizo volar y alejarse de la estatua de piedra

-lo sentimos Will- se incorporo Nadia mientras se frotaba la cabeza por el golpee, y luego preguntan porque odiaba esa forma-pero tu hermano se lo merecía

El demonio primero estaba sorprendió con los ojos muy abiertos, de la nada empezó a reír como un desquiciado, cosas rara en el. Ya que la esta estaba llena de dibujos y frases infantiles.

-creí que la destruirían o algo peor-señalo Asanoha

-no haríamos nada que dañe directa o indirectamente a Will- dijo Dipper G cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada.

-eh?, entonces ustedes quieren mi autorización-Willl sonrió tiernamente- pues... hagan lo que quieran yo vuelvo en 15 minutos, solo espero que no pase nada malo-

Cuando el demonio desapareció, los tres se vieron con extrañeza, hasta que uno logro descifrar el porqué de su comportamiento

-no sabía que will era tan rencoroso- dijo Asanoha apoyándose en el tronco de un árbol

-hay cosas que desconocemos de los Cipher-dijo Nadia

-¿Por qué dices que es rencoroso?- pregunto Dipper G.

-tú me lo contaste-ambos la vieron con intriga-por el beso en la fiesta de graduación-

-ah tienes razón casi olvido eso-dijo Nadia y posteriormente empozo a reír-fue muy divertido-

-¿de qué beso hablan?-

-quieres que te lo muestre-Nadia saco un enorme álbum de fotos de su chaqueta- déjame ver donde esta...-el álbum tenia separadores en uno de los costados los cuales estaban escritos con letras doradas- fotos para chantajear a Asanoha—su amigo ña vio con el seño fruncido- bromas a los Cipher, no sabía que todavía las tenia- sonrió pero un gruñido de Gleeful le hizo seguir buscando- Academia de Demonios, Tratos, nop, dimensión.., mmm cual es- se desespero y empezó a murmurar mas nombres que apenas se entendían- este es-con ayuda del separador abrió el cual se hizo más grande- "Competencia" entre Bill y Will-

-"competencia"- pensó Gleful con desconfianza

Nadia paso rápidamente las paginas hasta llegar la ultima pagina que contenía dichas fotos

-mira-se le entrego una de las fotos, mientras se sentaban guardando el libro de nuevo en su chaqueta para esperar su reacción

Gleeful la cogió viendo como Nadia y Asanoha sonreían, en cuanto la vio abrió los ojos de sorpresa

-QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO-grito tan alto que hizo que muchos pájaros que estaban cerca salieran volando

-eso amigo es algo que no sabias de Will,- Asanoha intentaba contener su risa por la cara de Dipper, no como su amiga que se retorcía en el suelo intentando calmarse

La foto era muy simple. Se veía: a un rubio que aparentaba unos 18 años, con chaqueta amarrilla, camisa blanca pantalón de mezclilla negro; a su lado estaba un peli celeste de unos 17 años más bajo que el otro, con un chaleco y pantalón negro, camisa celeste y con un moño también negro en el cuello. Lo especial era que el rubio tenia sujetado al menor con su mano derecha de la nuca y la otra en su cintura y le estaba besando, mientras el peli celeste tenia puesta sus manos en el pecho y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, parecía que quería apartar al otro.

-Se lo tomo bien- dijo Nadia cogiendo aire para recuperarse

-si por bien te refieres a que esta por destruir a Bill, si se lo tomo muy bien- dijo Asanoha- es extraño que cuando son demonios puedan cambiar la edad de su cuerpo humano

-de hecho no siempre, de cierta manera depende de la persona con la que hacemos el trato para poder tomar dicha forma- se encogió de hombro Nadia

Ambos veían como el ilusionista invocaba un espejo (#yolo).

-Lucy- dijo mientras su reflejo cambiaba al de la mencionada

-ahora que carajos quien eres Asanoha- dijo está sacando el espejo- ah, hola Dipper ¿Cómo va todo?

-tu sabias que Will y Bill se besaron- este parecía intentar contener sus ganas de destruir todo

-QUE COSA-grito la chica

-estas bien-se escucho la voz de Mabel Pines

-si solo me arreglo un poco, ya voy- respondió está intentando que no se vea la imagen de su amigo en el espejo- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-tu sabias de esto

-por supuesto que no, bueno creo que Luk mencionó algo de eso, fue un escándalo. Creí que me estaba mintiendo así que no le resto importancia

-pues fíjate que no fue así

-hay los hermanos Cipher, igual Will casi daña el plan que hicimos, creo necesitamos hacer un juicio- dijo Lucy- lo hablamos luego- el castaño vio como el reflejo de su amiga desaparecía siendo reemplazado por el propio

-ejem sabias que era una apuesta ¿no? -dijo Nadia- fue toda una deshonra para el apellido Cipher, incluso Phill golpeo a Bill por su estupidez. Aunque al final todo se pudo solucionar

-Eso no importa, esto ira a un juicio- grito Gleeful

:3#:3#:3#:3#

Mientras tanto en la cabaña

-mira Mabel- le entrego una hada que había atrapado Yui- es linda no te parece-

-¿a ti también te gustan estas cosa?- pregunto Mabel mientras la cogía y veía como esta volaba a su alrededor

-sip, son increíble-fue hasta uno de los armarios que tenia- creo que esto te gustara Dipper- le entrego el objeto

-¿una roca?- pregunto este extrañado

-ponlo junto a la taza-

Dipper hizo lo que dijo la chica y la piedra se transformo en una replica exacta de la taza

-vaya- dijo sorprendido

-esta piedra puede transformarse en cualquier objetó de materia orgánica-

Escucharon como la puerta principal se abría, y muchas voces que venían de la entrada, junto algunos gritos que se escuchaban por todo el lugar-

-disculpe un momento- dijo Yui- al momento de levantarse e ir a ver a sus nada molestos amigos

-esto es tú culpa-

-claro que no es culpa de ella por tomar la foto-

-oye hazte responsable de tus actos-

-bien estoy esperando la dichosa explicación-

-eso fue culpa de Will-

-pero si tú fuiste el que quemo mis camisas-

-pero quien fue el que puso la pintura en mi casillero- señalo

-de hecho eso fue idea mía, pero tú no le diste nada de crédito cuando destruyeron la sala los maestros, jaja eso fue divertido

-chicos- todos volvieron al escuchar la voz de Yui- podrían hace mas silencio, recuerden tenemos visitas

-sii- dijeron todo mandándose miradas asesinas (salvo Asanha y Will) entre ellos. Mientras tomaban su forma humana de de la edad que les correspondía para que no los descubrieran, Bill tenia la edad de Nadia y Will la de Lucy

-bien, ustedes pasen a la sal y vean que a nuestros invitados no les pase nada-señalo a Bill, Asanoha y Nadia los cuales obedecieron mientras charlaban con mas calma- y lo siento Dipper pero no podemos que dejar Pines te vea por el momento así que tu y Will irán a la mansión en el extremo sureste del pueblo y esperaran ahí hasta que nosotros vayamos-

Ambos se fueron aunque claro Gleeful se quejo mientras Will caminaba con la mirada baja ya que tendría que darle explicaciones a su novio. No les gustaba recordar eso, paso hace mas diez siglos no podía dejarlo pasar y ya

Yui fue hasta la sala donde ya estaban todos conversando como gente civilizada, y ella que creía que sus amigos no conocían el significado de esa palabra.

-Mabel, Suki podrían ayudarme a preparar la cena- dijo Yui puesto que todos tenían hambre después de su agotador día era lo mínimo que querían

-claro- respondieron ambas

 **:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#**

 **Notas Finales:**

 **Yui:** Ya no se quien es mujer y quien es hombre

 **Suki:** que le dijo el pato la ganza

 **Hao:** ven..

 **Yui:** no le dijo nada por que los animales no hablan

 **Bill:** jaja (risa sarcastica) es en serio

 **Suki y Will:** jajajaja

 **Bill:** ¬¬lll

 **Yui:** ok ok demasiados vídeos de internet

 **Suki:** pero ese no es el punto

 **Will:** tengo una duda

 **Suki:** ¿cual?

 **Will:** porque Hao esta tan tranquilo, creí que era como mi hermano

 **Yui:** de ehcho esta quemando un bosqe en estos momento

 **Suki:** ademas creo que le hace falta su hermano para mstrar como realmete es

 **Bill:** me gustaria ver eso

 **Will:** bueno gracias por leer, nos vemos en un nuevo Capitulo

 **Suki y Yui:** gracias por leer, Adios


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Gravity Falls ni de Shaman King no nos pertenecen sino a sus respectivos autores (Alex Hirsch, Disney y Hiroyuki Takei respectivamente)

 **:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#**

 **¿Amigos o Enemigos?**

-mm gracias Mab

-¿eh? ¿a qué te refieres- pregunto mientras acomodaba la primer a capa de pasta de la lasaña que estaban preparando

-bueno no hemos tenido muchos amigos aquí, y veo que son muy agradable me alegra que nos hayan aceptado- Yui le dio una cálida sonrisa a Mabel mientras movió con un cucharon algo de salsa que estaba preparando

-no hay problema, nos encanta hacer amigos-dijo Mabel- bueno al menos a mí, pero Dipper le cuesta un poco mas socializar

-jaja, ¿ya está listo?-

-si- lo metieron al horno una vez listo se reunieron con los demás

-preparen la mesa por favor- dijo la menor de los Asakuras

-si- dijeron Hao y Dipper mientras colocaban los platos y cubiertos en la mesa

-perdón por la demora- dijo Bill entrando en el comedor guardando su celular

-quien era- pregunto Suki

-Will, dice que se quedara con un amigo esta noche- respondió intentando ocultar sus enojo por que su hermanito estaba con Gleeful

-en ese caso podremos empezar a comer sin problemas

Todo se sentaron en la mesa rectangular Mabel junto de Hao, Suki en frente a su hermano al igual que Dipper, y Bill y Yui uno en cada extremo

Terminaron de comer entre bromas, y comentarios sin sentido para no estar en silencio.

-qué tal si los acompañan a casa- sugirió Yui- yo voy a ir a comprar nuevas provisiones para el desayuno

-está bien- dijo Hao parándose, mientras con ayuda de sus hermanas llevaban los platos a la cocina para lavarlos

-oigan que les parece si hacemos una pijamada- dijo Yui cuando volvieron

-pijamada, pijamada- decían Yui y Mabel

-no, no, por favor- decía Dipper rogando que no ese evento se llevaría a cabo

Ambas chicas se vieron de reojo y se dispusieron a convencer a sus hermanos con pucheritos y frases.

-ash, está bien-dijo Hao- tu que dice Dipper

-bueno-contesto resignado

-Entonces mañana, les parece si los vamos a ver a las 3 pm

-claro-respondieron los gemelos

-nos vemos- dijo Yui que fue la primera en salir de la casa

-bueno ¿reingresamos?-pregunto Dipper alguien sabe el camino

-etto, yo lo sé- dijo Suki confiada- es por ahí- señalo un sendero

-estás segura- pregunto Hao- estoy seguro de que es para el lado contrario

-confíen en mi-dio está empezando a caminar

:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#

Yui se aseguro de estar lejos de los otros chicos para cambiar de forma para lograr formar una ilusión. De sus espalda le salieron dos alas blancas y se hizo más alta su piel se hizo más clara y su pelo cambio de color a blanco y ojos rojos.

-bien, hace mucho no tomaba esta forma- sonrió de lado- veamos donde esta- sus ojos se hacían blancos por un momento- claro el "derrumbe"-se teletransporto a la única carretera que conectaba el pueblo con el exterior.

-esto es realmente extraño, no se supone que esta carretera debería de abrirse de esta forma sin ningún movimiento telurio- dijo el señor castaño que estaba revisando las grietas de dicho lugar

-vaya esto realmente se ve mal, te encuentras bien- se acerco la "ángel" intentando transmitirle confianza como todos los de su especie-

-quien eres tu- pregunto el señor con desconfianza

-mi nombre es...Milly- "que ridículo" pensó la chica- creo que no deberías investigar esto Ford, podrías correr mucho peligro es mejor que no te entrometas

-como es que sabes mi nombre

-tranquilo no te alteres, soy tu ángel guardián y he venido a cuidarte

-aléjate no confiare en ningún ángel, ustedes no son lo que parecen

-entonces confiaras en mi- se transformo en una chica de pelo y ojos morados adoptando una forma demoníaca- vamos deja de meterte donde no te llaman, los humanos estúpidos como tu deben aprender a no meter las narices donde no deben, así que vete de aquí

-no seguiré tus órdenes así que deja de molestar-

-acaso- dijo teletransportarse a sus espaldas- te gustaría ver a tu familia en problemas por tu culpa

-¿a qué te refieres?

-vamos si tú no te vas en este momento tus sobrinos no llegaran a casa- se empezó a reír al mismo tiempo que se desvanecía

El científico dudo un momento, al final decidió regresarse ya que había terminado todo ahí y debía ir a revisar algunas cosas en su laboratorio. no estaba seguro todavía pero algo le decía que esa "ente" está tramando algo muy malo y que seguramente sería más peligroso de lo que fue el Raromagedón

:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#

Los chicos se encontraban intentando trepar a un árbol para saber donde rayos estaban metidos

-no que sabias a donde ir- dijo con ironía Bill quien ya estaba en la copa de uno de los arboles

-cállate, estaba segura que era por aquí- dijo Suki mientras seguía subiendo- aparece que aquí todo es lo opuesto literalmente, extraño Revers Falls- murmuraba para ella misma

-deja de quejarte- dijo Hao mientras junto con Bill intentaban darse una idea de donde rayos estaban metidos

-oigan esto es divertido- dijo Mabel mientras veía a su hermano

-creo que ya me di una idea de donde estamos-dijo Hao- y si fuimos todo el tiempo en sentido contrario hay que regresarnos y luego tomar el otro camino

Sintieron como el árbol se empezaba a mover asiendo que todos cayeran

Hao, Bill y Suki cayeron si problema pero los gemelos eran otra historia. Por lo que Hao evito que Mabel tocara el suelo y Bill hizo lo mismo con Dipper

-qué rayos hacían ahí arriba- dijo Yui que los vio caer (por no decir que fue la que movió el árbol)

-nos perdimos-dijo Suki- pero ya encontramos el camino de regreso

-sale mas rápido cortar camino por aquí-dijo Bill mientras baja a Dipper

-bien andando- dijo Mabel sujetándose del cuello de Hao quien no protesto y empezó a caminar, mientras sus hermanas intentaban no reírse, mientras Dipper veía mal a Hao

-vayán ustedes yo llevaré esto a casa- dijo Yui yendo de regreso a su casa o eso parecía ya que cambio de dirección para ir a donde estaban su mejor a migo y el novio de este.

-toc toc- dijo mientras golpeaba la puerta pero al ver que no abrían entro sin mas

-entonces no sientes nada por el

-no Dipper, solo fue una especie de competencia entre hermanos ya que bueno no recuerdo porque inicio pero el punto es que Bill quería ganar y creyó que con eso lo lograría- dijo con calma Will, aunque algo molesto de que Gleeful no le creyera.

-mm bien te creo- respondió abrazando al demonio el cual se sonrojo.

-al fin- dijo Yui entrando- ya que están felices, Dipp necesito que Will practiqué sus poderes de sanación- hizo a parecer un especie de látigo en sus manos

-oye no, todavía recuerdo lo de la ultima vez- se alejo de su amiga caminando de espalda pero se tropezó y cayó por las escaleras que daban al sótano que por casualidad la puerta estaba abierta, después de dejar de rodar se empezó a quejar-

-pobre, pisaste un cubito de hielo y ahora ya estas todo lastimadito- dijo Yui cambiando a su otra forma

-cállate- intento parrarse pero al parecer la caída si le había afectado

-bueno mi misión está hecha, Will practica con el-dijo y después se fue del lugar

Will se fue a ver a su novio y ayudarlo con sus heridas

-cielos a veces olvido porque somos amigos- dijo Dipper en un susurro mientras era ayudado por el demonio

-no es tan malo-intentaba convencerlo Will curando las heridas del muchacho y tomando en cuenta el tiempo y la dificultad que tenia al hacerlo

-solo espero que esto termine pronto-dijo Dipper - y sobretodo que esta vez no salga mal

:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#

-por fin salimos- grito Suki saltando fuera de los arbustos para llegar a la carretera

-un atajo, si como no- dijo Hao siguiéndolo con los demás, todavía cargando a Mabel, solo que ahora la tenía sobre su espalda

-ya supéralo-dijo Bill cruzándose de brazos- para empezar no fue mi culpa que nos perdamos

-tienes razón, pero por tu culpa terminamos llenos de espinos- dijo Dipper terminando de limpiar su chaleco

-ja en tu cara Bill- se burlo Suki sacándole la lengua

-pero si para empezar fue TU culpa que tomáramos el camino contrario-ella tiene una escusa Bill- dijo Hao empezando a caminar al pueblo- tú has vivido aquí por más tiempo

-gracias nii-san (hermano)- dijo Suki siguiéndolo

-pero- se empezaba a quejar de nuevo

-cállate Bill-dijo Dipper siguiéndolos

\- no es justo-regreso a ver a sus acompañantes los cuales estaban ya muy lejos- espérenme

Bill tuvo que correr hasta alcanzarlos murmurando maldiciones en el camino. Regreso a ver a Suki, Hao y Mabel que iban al frente, en serio que deseaba la cabeza de los dos primeros en bandejas de plata o para adornar su sala y aun más la de la líder de ambos pero tampoco es como si pudiera hacerlo y eso le quedo claro hace años, y debía suponer que ahora eran mas fuertes, para ellos el tiempo no les era relevante y sus poderes siempre estaban en crecimiento, por eso los odiaba , el estaba muy débil para querer hacerles frente a un así ellos aparecieron y lo "salvaron", todavía esperaba la explicación a eso. Debía admitir que le tenía admitir que le tenía intrigado lo que haya pasado para que los tres hayan viajado a una misma dimensión.

-Bil apresúrate- le reclamo Dipper muy molesto

-oye tranquilo niño- le respondió pero al ver como este dirigía la vista a su hermana entendió porque se portaba así- no me digas que estas celoso

-no lo estoy, Mabel siempre es así cuando conoce a alguien-

-pues si yo fuera tu si lo estaría- hizo que se detuviera y lo jalo hacia el abrazándolo por la cintura- pero no te preocupes está a salvo, por el momento-si bien no podía acabar con ellos, no quería decir que no se vengaría.

-a que te refieres- dipper se puso incomodo e intento empujarlo para que se apartara

Bill sonrió con malicia y cogió su mentó para que lo vea a los ojos- tranquilo pequeño, no tenemos permitido dañar a ninguno, ambos son importantes para todo lo que está por pasar, aunque no es como si pudieras hacer algo para evitarlo- se separo del chico y se acerco a donde estaban los demás, pasando por alto la mirada de Suki y Hao.

-sabes que no nos gusta que divulgues cosas no es así Cipher- susurro por lo bajo Suki para que ni Dipper ni Mabel lo oyeran

-tranquila Forms, no es como si nunca lo fueran a saber- susurro igual que ella

-nunca piensas cambiar, no es así

\- así me quieren-

-Bil- lo llamo Hao- por el momento haznos el favor de mantener la boca cerrada-

-ja, lo dice un subordinado mas- se burlo esta vez esperando que Dipper y Mabel los escucharan, sonrió cuando estos dos los regresaron a ver

-discúlpame pero no sabía que estabas tan sensible desde que volviste- sonrió con arrogancia-después de todo tu cuñado y hermano están pasando mucho tiempo solos

-eso está fuera de contexto

-acaso es mentira

Dipper y Mabel los veían con extrañeza sin entender del todo a que se referían mientras Suki solo suspiraba resignada esperando que ninguno dijera alguna cosa que los delatara

-al menos mi cabelló es natura no como el tuyo rubio teñido-Suki se aguanto la risa al ver la forma en la que Hao cambio el rumbo de su discusión

-¡retira eso chico afeminado!

-¡sádico!

-¡pirómano!

-¡oxigenado!

-¡diva!

-¡asaltacunas!

-¡mal intento de seme!

-¡ser de dos dimensiones!

Bill se molesto y sintió eso ultimo como un golpe bajo, después de todo eso fue culpa de ellos. Apretó ambos puños intentando no cometer una locura por el momento no podía hacer nada- ¡PUDRETE!- se cruzo de brazos mientras empezó a caminar sin regresarlos a ver

Suki le metió un zape a Hao el cual se quejo, Mabel y Dipper se apartaron un poco al ver la pelea que iba a pasar entre ambos "hermanos".

-no tenías que haberle dicho- le reclamo Suki con los brazos cruzados

-él fue el que empezó-

-Hao, no puedes hacerle eso. Y yo no pienso permitir que molesten al hermano de mi mejor amigo. Espero que te quede claro-

-sabe que no me das miedo, y no te quieras hacerla buena aquí- paso de largo a Suki y sigue el rumbo a la cabaña del misterio.

Suki vio a ambos alejarse y se voltio a los hermanos con una sonrisa-¿seguimos?

Ambos asintieron algo incómodos por lo que acababan de presenciar.

:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#

Yui ya había vuelto a la cabaña donde estuvieron por la tarde con los Pines dejo las cosas en la mesa de la cocina, casqueo los dedos y todo estaba en el lugar que les correspondía

Estaba por ir a buscar a sus amigos o bueno lo más cercano a la definición de esa palabra, pues tenía el presentimiento de que Bill y Hao estaban discutiendo.

De la nada sintió una extraña presencia en la casa, la reconoció en seguida por lo que cambio a su forma original. Dejo de sentirla en cuanto lo hizo, ya sabía que a quien le pertenecía esa esencia no estaba tan desesperada como para enfrentarla, al menos no todavía.

Escucho que abrían la puerta por lo que volvió a tomar su forma humana para ir a ver quién era, aunque ya sabía de quienes se trataba.

-solo llevan un día juntos y ya están peleando- gruño viendo al rubio y al castaño. Bill tenía el ojo morado, mientras que a Hao le sangraba el labio inferíos, ambos llenos de moretones y rasguños por los brazos y estaba segura de que también en el abdomen.

-Nadia, ve a ver qué puedes hacer con los moretones de Bill; yo veré que puedo hacer con Hao- ordeno, los dos primeros subieron al segundo piso y el castaño se sentó en la sala- sabes, en circunstancias normales no me molestaría, pero Will todavía no debe usar sus poderes en ustedes. Aun no es tiempo para eso

-lo sé, solo que Bill estaba hablando demás y supongo que no pude evitarlo

-culpar a alguien no sirve de mucho. Eso es lo que hacen los humanos

-somos humanos ahora

-no por mucho, tendré que retrasar un poco los planes.

 **:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#**

 **Notas finales**

Hao: se demoran demasiados, par de antisociales

Bill: vamos todos quieren ver al gran Bill Cipher

Suki: no somos antisociales, al menos yo no si salgo de mi casa y tengo amigos

Yui: yo salí y conviví con una persona- dijo con orgullo

Gleeful: solo saliste para comprar comida instantánea y la persona con la que conviviste fue la señora de la tienda.

Will: pero al menos ya actualizaron, y eso es lo importante- sonríe- además dejaran de ser antisociales ya que deben volver a el colegio

Hao: si asi actualizan ahora no me imagino cuanto tardaran después

Yui: ya no tardaremos tanto

Suki: sip Yui se encargara de ellos

Yui: eso ya lo se, pero espero que me ayudes

Suki: cuanto con ellos

Gleeful: eso dicen ahora, esperemos que cumplan

Will: confía en ellas

Suki: exacto, pero bueno esperamos que les hay gustado, hasta el próximo capitulo

Yui: Bye, bye nya :3


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A:** _este capítulo lo publique yo (yui) ya que Suki está durmiendo, sentimos la tardanza no volverá a suceder y por favor lean las notas finales ahí la explicación, sin más el capitulo._

 _ **IMPORTANTE** : como ya se mencionó en capítulos pasados este fic tendrá yaoi (BillDip :3) _

**PIJAMA**

-Dipper besa a Bill- dijo Yui con una sonrisa

-¡Que!- respondió con las mejillas rojas

 **:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#(al día anterior) :3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:**

Después de que Bill, Suki y Hao dejaran a Dipper y Mabel en la Cabaña del misterio, los gemelos fueron a ver a sus tíos, para su mala suerte tanto Stan como Ford estaban en la cocina esperándolos.

-tardaron mucho- dijo Stan haciendo la comida

-lo sentimos, se nos fue el tiempo- dijo Mabel

-bien, pero no lo vuelvan a hacer, o si van a tardar llámenos- les dijo quitándose importancia

-tío Stan- dijo Mabel con una voz dulce- nos invitaron a una pijamada, ¿nos dejan ir?

Stan estaba pensándolo y antes de que pudiera contestar Ford se le adelanto

-claro, porque no?- dijo con normalidad leyendo el periódico

Los tres lo vieron sorprendidos. Pero no se negaron y siguieron como si nada. En cuanto terminaron de cenar cada quien se fue a su cuarto.

-Dipper, tengo que hablar contigo- dijo Ford antes de bajar al sótano. Dipper lo siguió.

-¿paso algo?

-sí, necesito que investigues todo lo que puedas sobre esos "nuevos" amigos tuyos- dijo Ford

-claro tio Ford, ¿pero porque?- aunque ya de por si quería saber más sobre ellos por la "escena" que montaron cuando se dirigían a la cabaña del misterio. y más de algunos de sus comentarios

Ford se mantuvo en silencio, debatiendo ce mentalmente si debía decirle o no a su sobrino, sobre lo que le paso- uno de mis aparatos para detectar lo paranormal que tengo en mi laboratorio han estado actuando de manera extraña desde que esos chicos estuvieron aquí- no era mentira pero tampoco le diría la verdad completa, pesaba que faltaba algo antes de poder contarle

Dipper noto que su tío le ocultaba algo pero no quería pelear con el- bien, mañana aprovechare para hacer todo lo que pueda para averiguar si traen algo entre manos-

 **:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#**

todos estaban sentados mientras veían televisión en la sala de la casa, con palomitas, refrescos y golosinas. Yui se paró a dejar el bote que tenia de palomitas en la cocina se detuvo en el borde de la puerta con las manos en la cintura

-niños, es hora de dimir- les dijo un tanto molesta ya que casi eran las 2 de la mañana, ¿desde cuantos los humanos podían resistir tanto?

-si claro mamá- le respondió Bill burlón quien por cierto tenía la cabeza de Pino en sus piernas

-y por favor Hao no te sobrepases con Mabel-le dijo al joven que miraba de reojo en la castaña que tenía a su lado. Dipper al escuchar esas palabras se paró de inmediato para ver a su hermana

-ja-ja que graciosa- hablo con su tono sarcástico Hao paran doce y estirándose un poco

-noooo, aún es muy temprano juguemos a verdad o reto por favor-dijo la gemela Pines poniendo una cara de súplica, incorporándose del sofá e impidiendo que los demás imitaran su acción

-esta bien-dijo Hao a lo cual Yui iba a protestar pero el tono burlón del chico la detuvo- y como soy el mayor, estoy en todo mi derecho a dar mi permiso - la chica se molestó pero no podía protestar contra su "hermano mayor"

todos se acomodaron en el suelo en un círculo, de la siguiente forma: Hao, Dipper, Bill, Yui, Suki, y Mabel. una vez se sentaron y concibieron un botella espesaron con su juego

-que gire la botella- dijo Mabel efectuando dicha acción

la botella se detuvo apuntando a Dipper y a Hao

-verdad o reto- hablo felizmente el joven castaño

-mmm reto- respondió Dipper feliz por su valentía. Mala idea.

-te reto a que vayas a comprar nachos en ropa interior - Dipper al instante se sonrojo y negó -vamos Dipper eso es trampa-

-si no cumplen el reto o se sacan una prenda o lavan los platos- dijo Yui apuntando al lavabo de la cocina y jurarían que vieron un tentáculo entre la montaña de platos, Dipper al verlo suspiro resignado y se saco la camiseta quedando en dividí y short

-Mucha ropa, mucha ropa - decían Yui y Bill al unísono para molestar al Pines

-ya cállense y giren la botella-bajo la cabeza avergonzado

-okey, okey- Hao giro la botella esta vez señalando a Mabel y a Yui

-jejeje verdad o.. reto- pregunto la Pines mayor lo último lo dijo con un tono un tanto siniestro y al verlo Yui escogió verdad ya que además leyó su mente lo que le esperaba en el reto no le convenía del todo-mmmmm- en verdad pensó que escoriara reto pero es Mabel Pines y ella piensa rápido- te gusta alguien de esta habitación-

Bill y Dipper miraron extrañados, Hao temía la reacción de la chica, Suki no podía procesar los que escucho quedándose en blanco y Yui completamente en shock ya que los podrían descubrir.

-jejeje este-tartamudeaba cosas sin sentido- cl..claro que no Mabel que cosas dices- estaba muy nerviosa- que gire la botella ! - grito finalmente para que no hubieran preguntas-

-"eso es mentira"- le dijo por telepatía Suki viéndole con mala cara

-"no lo quiero lo AMO"- le respondió de la misma manera, orgullosa de su ingenio

-verdad o reto- dijo confiada dejando su nerviosismo de lado el momento en el que vio la botella señalándola a ella y a Hao, siendo Yui la que pregunta, a su vez bloque sus pensamientos para evitar que Hao viera lo que ella quería

-reto- Hao es valiente y lo demostraría en ese preciso momento, Yui se ha cerco a su oído y le susurro algo que nadie más que Hao pudo escuchar

-Por supuesto que no!- grito sonrojado sacándose su camiseta quedando en las mismas condiciones que Dipper y dejando a todos en shock

-qu-que le preguntaste- rompió el silencio Dipper dirigiéndose a la chica

-se-cre-to- rio un poco y ensancho su sonrisa

-ok?-

-co…continuemos- Dipper rompió el silencio que se había creado y giro la botella

-verdad o reto- Suki tenía en mente un par de cosas ya que Lucy se lo debía y al escuchar "reto" por parte de Yui no dudo en hablar -te reto a besar a Dipper-

-me niego-

-enton…- no la dejo terminar ya que se quitó la blusa causando que los chicos se taparan los ojos y que las chicas se sorprendieran –QUE!- cuantas blusas llevas puestas-grito un tanto molesta

-jejeje estoy preparada- rio y giro la botella-pero que!, que tiene esta botella contra mí –bufo al ver que nuevamente le apuntaba a ella pero en este momento Hao le preguntaría y de seguro se vengaría –reto- no le dejo preguntar y anticipó su respuesta

-te reto a... quitarte las blusas extras-

-oye eso no es justo-reclamo

-un reto es un reto o lavas los platos-

-aght –empezó a sacarse varia blusas pero se vengaría en cuanto le toque preguntar a ella-

-que gire la botella-satisfecho por su "Azaña" giro la botella señalando a los gemelos Pines

-verdad o reto-pregunto a su hermano y este al imaginar lo que le pediría escogió verdad-jejejeje ¿te sigue gustando Wendy o te gusta alguien más? –y acto seguido Dipper empezó a tartamudear tonterías

 **:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#EnLaMenteDeDipper:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#**

-no lo lograran-declararon Asanoha y Bill con armas mientras protegían la entrada a los pensamientos de Dipper

-vamos solo será un rato-contradecían Lucy y Nadia atacando a los jóvenes

 **:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#**

De vuelta en la realidad Mabel esperaba ansiosa la respuesta de su hermano, Bill Hao Yui y Nadia se mandaban miradas asesinas

-s..solo un poco-

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaa-grito Mabel distrayendo a Hao y a Bill dejando al descubierto la mente de Dipper en la cual se le veía a el dudoso diciendo "el rubio e..es un poco lindo y me agrada u compañía pero…"

Lucy sonrió satisfecha su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección y probablemente resulte, Nadia se sonrojo un poco al recordar cuanto tenía apenas 14.000 años

-que gire la botella-trato de salir de aquella situación incómoda en la que él se encontraba girando la botella esta ves tocándole a él con Yui y la "inocente" Yui le preguntaba al "audaz" y "arriesgado" Dipper el que eligió reto, valla que no aprende.

-dije que me vengaría-murmuro-te reto a besar a bill-grito agachando la cabeza a lo que reaccionaron de la siguiente manera: Dipper rojo a mas no poder, Mabel sonrosada, Suki sonriente, Hao sorprendido y Bill…. "sin comentarios"

-y..yo no creo que debería…p..pero-

-vamos hermanito no será complicado a no ser de que el te guste –le dijo Mabel recalcando las últimas silabas

Respiro profundo tomo a Bill del cuello de la camisa y le planto un beso en los labios.

El resto de la noche se resumió en: Suki y Mabel tuvieron un derrame nasal y se desmayaron por lo que las llevaron a la cama, Hao decidió no pensarlo mucho y se fue a dormir, Bill y Dipper avergonzados siguieron a Hao y se dirigieron a la cama sin cruzar miradas mucho menos palabra y Yui salió a ver a Gleeful y a Will.

 **:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#** **:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#:3#**

 **Notas finales:** _sentimos mucho el retraso el colegio nos ha tenido sin dormir pero eh aquí el capítulo, de ahora en adelante esta historia se actualizará los días sábados a más tardar domingo, muchas gracias a los que leen nuestra historia y esperamos lo sigan haciendo el siguiente capítulo ya está listo así que no se preocupen n.n_

 _Nuevo fic: publicaremos un nuevo fic dedicado a Gravity Falls lo actualizare yo (Yui) subiré capitulo los días martes y sera sobre asesinatos te agradecería un montón que te pases por el cuando lo suba n.n_

 _Sin más se despide su escritora Yui ya que Suki me abandono, ok no._

 _Nyan :3 Bye Bye_


End file.
